<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Sense by SumthinClever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541867">Sex Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever'>SumthinClever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always loved sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A random thought struck me, so please enjoy this drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco has always loved the sounds of sex. The slap-slap-slap of smacking bodies. The grunts and moans and choked-off breaths. The "Oh Merlin, fuck, please, please, please, don't stop" cursing and begging by turns that sounded when you hit just the right spot. The laughter when the sex was playful. The silence or screams or something in between in the midst of orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there were the smells and tastes. The sweat. The skin. The musk of them mixing. Of lube. Of cum. Of shower gel or cologne or a long day and all that faded. The heady aroma of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved the feel of a body pressed to his, surrounding him, inside of him; of nails dragged down his back or teeth sunk into his shoulder or bruised hips from fingers holding on too tight. The feel of skin giving under his ministrations if he was the one dragging or sinking or holding. He loved the tightening of his body and the complete obliteration of his senses for blissful moments. Loved tossing his partners around or them overpowering him and pressing him into the mattress or whatever flat or semi-flat surface they'd commandeered for their play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco loved the play. The fun and energetic and sensual aspects of sex. How freeing it could be. After a life lived under someone else's thumb, there was nothing Draco prized above being free. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>